


Awkward Affection

by Spark_The_Librarian



Series: Librarian's Short Writings [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gays feat. dead animals, M/M, Swearing, Unedited as fk, who wouldnt be pissed when ur bf keeps killing animals and bringing it to u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/pseuds/Spark_The_Librarian
Summary: "OTP where Person A is some sort of animal hybrid. They try to woo Person B by bringing them the dead things they’ve caught."A.K.A - Evan needs to learn some self-control... Or just better lessons on how to show love.





	Awkward Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr, also very good blog to follow!

"Evan mother fucking Fong, get your owl ass here and explain what the fuck is this in the god damned living room!" The furious voice echoed throughout the house they shared, followed on by the growing stench of whatever Jon discovered in the once peaceful living room. 

 

"Yeah Jon, what's up?" Evan came rushing in, wondering what Jon was both freaked out and displeased about. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the room for a bit, soon laying upon the dead carcases of rats piled up. "Ah yeah! I got that for you! Do you like it?" His tone completely changed as if it was the norm, the feathers of his golden brown wings ruffling in excitement as a disappointed groan escaped Jon's lips.

 

"Evan, I appreciate what you're doing for me but you need to stop this." Jon pointed at the rotting pile. As he carried a disapproving expression, Evan on the other hand, was only curious at Jon's request.

 

"Stop? But I spent almost all night getting those rats! I mean, they were hiding in the garden for a while so I decided to get rid of them. I show my love and there are no more rats around, it's basically a win-win situation!" His wings were at the point of bursting, Jon could feel the pride practically radiating off his lover. Another sigh, this time of defeat. 

 

"Fine, whatever. Just clean up alright? I love you too but like I don't want to wake up to a dead cat bleeding on the bed so just don't. Alright?" Jon crossed his arms, hoping to have some control over the situation.

 

"Fine, I don't get humans sometimes." Evan walked over to start collecting the rats, pouting like a little kid.

 

"Yeah, and I don't get hybrids like you but I still love you alright?" He grinned, giving the owl hybrid a quick peck on the cheek before retreating to his room. Jon knew that he couldn't stay mad at his chirpy boyfriend forever, he was just too darn cute. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, can I ask something really quick Ev?" Jon was sitting on Evan's crossed legs, eyes never moving from the T.V screen. Evan had his head resting on top of Jon's, golden brown wings wrapped around the two like a comfy blanket.

 

"Sure thing babe, what's up?" The owl lifted his head, letting his love to turn around so that they be face to face. 

 

"How did you kill those rats in the first place? It didn't seem like you used a weapon or something..." A spark of interest was in Jon's voice, curiosity got the best of him. 

 

"Erm... You've gotta give me a quick kiss then I'll tell you." Jon didn't notice, but Evan had a trick up his sleeve, a grin was beginning to stretch across his face. He was confused by the sudden request but Jon obliged anyways, the two locked sweet lips together for a few seconds, soon breaking up in order to breathe. 

 

"Now will you tell me?" 

 

"I grab them, then I end their lives with a quick bite!"

 

"Evan if you value your life, you better start running..."

 


End file.
